


Quiero Amarte

by Elhyam, JunaIzumi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhyam/pseuds/Elhyam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: después de que salvaran la tierra, la Enterprise regresa para los honores de los caidos y muchos de ellos se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos más profundos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Te me vas saludándome  
Desde un sitio que desierto esta sin ti  
Te me vas de aquí tus ojos veo brillar  
Y lento se convertirán en nubes de cristal  
Así me acordare de ti  
Te digo adiós así me despido hay tanto de ti  
Que siento ahora mío si hay paraíso apuesto a que si  
Envuelto en el cielo quizás estés ahí  
Te digo adiós saluda al señor ser amigo tuyo ah sido un honor  
Laura Paussini -Te Digo Adios

Dolor, era una palabra con la que había tenido que lidiar a lo largo de su vida, y con la cual el joven James Tiberius Kirk se había familiarizado y por lo cual tenía un gran grado de tolerancia. Pero aun así y a pesar que Bones le había dicho que pronto mejoraría gracias a la sangre de Khan, debería de esperar unas cuantas semanas para tener total control de su cuerpo.  
El rubio suspiro suavemente mientras por fin tenía un momento de paz, y no es que fuera malagradecido con toda la gente que lo llego a visitar como su tripulación y gente que ni siquiera conocía tratándolo como si fuera el gran héroe, hablando de como había salvado a todos.

-"Como si no hubiésemos sacrificado nada" -

Sabía muy bien como capitán que siempre habría bajas, pero aun así su deseo de salvar a todos y que nadie saliera lastimado estaba latente, sin contar que se sentía inútil y una carga para todos, Bones pasaba revisándolo todo el día, muchas veces tuvo que decirle que fuera a descansar que estaría bien, en una de esas juro que el Doctor susurro algo que si se iba tenía que ver que me pondrá pensar en él y no le haría bien.

-¿Él?..¿Quién?- pero en aquella ocasión las medicinas hicieron efecto y se quedo dormido antes de preguntarle al doctor algo más.

Ahora mientras estaba adormilado se ocupaba pensar seriamente sobre algo que últimamente le incomodaba, ese pequeño malestar que le causaba estar cerca de su Primer Oficial, el cual se había tomado su tarea de velar por su seguridad muy a pecho, sabía que cada vez que dormía en las noches, si abría sus ojos, la silueta de Spock estaba a su lado, tranquilo mientras leía algo en su PADD, lo hacía como si estuviera velando su sueño y antes de que amaneciera donde sabría que Bones vendría este se retiraba, como si solo se asegurara que no desapareciera de nuevo de su vista.  
Desde hace un tiempo ese nudo en la garganta que tenia cada vez que pensaba en Spock seguía creciendo, sabía que los sentimientos que estaban en él no tenían nada que ver con compañerismo sino que iban más allá. Alguna vez Chris había bromeado diciéndole que debería ser más directo con su Primer Oficial o nunca se daría cuenta, en esa ocasión se quedo mudo mientras su rostro se puso rojo. "¿Era tan obvio?"

"Christopher Pike" –susurro el rubio a la oscuridad mientras recordaba como Bones le había dicho que mañana serian los funerales oficiales de los miembros de la Flota Estelar que habían perecido en los acontecimientos de hace poco.  
"El Almirante Pike, la persona que fue como el padre que nunca tuvo y le dio siempre todo su apoyo y confianza. Ahora sentía la ausencia de aquella figura que los últimos años había guiado su camino" –pensó mientras volvía la mirada al reloj de la habitación pronto serian las 10pm y las medicinas comenzarían a tomar efecto, por lo que se sentía cansado aun así recordaba como la noticia se la había dado Bones, pero si no fuera porque lo conocía desde hace tiempo hubiera jurado que cuando se lo dijo detrás de aquella inmuta expresión estaba escondiéndose un terrible dolor como cuando lo conoció por primera vez.  
El sueño inundo lentamente de nuevo su conciencia y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos a la vez que escuchaba la puerta de su habitación abrirse y los pasos ligeros de alguien entrar, sin duda seria el vulcano a cumplir aquella tarea que se había tomado tan enserio, muy adentro de él Jim esperaba que hubiera algo más de obligación ahí y un poco compañerismo.

"Jim" – susurro el Doctor Mccoy un día después de que la nave había regresado a la tierra luego de los acontecimientos contra Nero - "El Capitán Pike está un poco delicado de salud, ocupara mucha ayuda y diligencia y todo el soporte y paciencia que le puedan brindar, si me permites a pesar que este en la nave me gustaría llevar el seguimiento de su tratamiento" – dijo el doctor mientras Jim hubiera jurado que sus mejillas por un momento se sonrojaron.

"Aye Capitan" – le dijo Scotty mientras este le estaba explicando las mejoras que le hicieron al nucleo warp -"¿Capitan me escucho?...ya parece el Doctor Mccoy últimamente anda en las nubes" –le termino de decir con cierta desilusión en su voz  
"Tengo algo importante que decirte Jim" - le dijo una vez Bones mientras bebían un poco de licor romulano, estaban en la habitación del último mientras estaban regresando de una misión.

"Me gusta alguien" –dijo mientras volvía a ver a otro lado – "Pero no te preocupes no es de esta nave" –dijo sonriendo mientras veía como Jim seguro formulaba cosas en su cabeza deseando que no fuera su primer oficial.

"La próxima vez se lo diré cuando vayamos a tierra" – dijo sonriéndole a su amigo mientras caía inconsciente por tomar tanto, dejándolo con la duda.

"¿El Almirante Pike te llamó Jim?" – le dijo Bones preocupado por comunicador, sabía que haber salvado la vida de Spock de aquel lugar y rompiendo la primera directriz le traería problemas. "Todo saldrá bien, lo veré en la mañana, dice que estará todo el día, debe ser por la misión de 5 años te lo aseguro" –contesto feliz el rubio.

"¿Todo el día?" – fue la respuesta del doctor, en ese momento si no hubiera estado pensando el capitán en la Misión de 5 años hubiera notado el tono de voz esperanzado que utilizo su amigo.

"Nos vemos en la noche en el bar de siempre, Kirk fuera"

Esa noche Bones no llego al bar, en cambio fue Pike, siempre se extraño en verdad que supiera donde lo encontraría, luego se enteraría que había sido su mejor amigo quien le había dicho almirante.

Cuando despertó fue por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Spock acaba de irse lo que significaba que pronto amanecería, aun así sabiendo que lo esperaba un nuevo día. James Tiberius Kirk no pudo evitar llorar, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y de ahí muchas más. Todo el sufrimiento que había cargado había llegado a su límite, cubrió su boca con su mano mientras lloraba por haber perdido a alguien tan querido, y más sabiendo que por fin entendía ese pequeño enigma de Bones de la persona que quería. "Maldición Pike porque haces sufrir a Bones". Lloro por aquellos que perdieron sus vidas por sus decisiones y que solo cumplían su deber.

Y por ultimo lloro recordando como en los últimos momentos de vida lo único que plagaba su mente era la silueta de su primer oficial y que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para decirle sus sentimientos, solo había podido mover sus dedos, tratando de con ese sentimiento llegar a él.

"Spock..yo …en verdad yo te amo" – susurro al aire mientras intentaba calmar su sollozo en vano.  
Lo que Jim no sabía era que aquel vulcano no se había ido, solo había cerrado la puerta detrás de él y lo escuchaba perfectamente al rubio, siempre se decía que los vulcanos no tenían sentimientos y por mucho tiempo el mismo tuvo esa idea de sí mismos pero ahora sentía su alma desgarrada al escuchar a su Capitán, no…escuchar a Jim llorar y más cuando escucho aquella afirmación.

"Jim…yo" –se dijo así mismo mientras permaneció ahí hasta que rubio concilio el sueño nuevamente.

Los días habían pasado y ahora se encontraba en el cementerio donde solo Jim podía observar a su mejor amigo viendo la lapida donde ahora descansaba el Almirante Pike, había sido una ceremonia elegante y con honores para un gran hombre.

"Al final no pude decirle nada Jim, espere mucho y ahora mírame, que no te pase como a mí chico, deberías decírselo a ese duende verde" –le dijo al final Leonard, este había permanecido en silencio durante todo el servicio, ya casi nadie quedaba en aquel lugar y las primeras gotas de lluvia amenazaban con caer.

"Al final de cuentas en la tierra no hay nada para mi" – susurro el CMO cuando la primera lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y luego muchas más, y no pudo evitar sollozar al frente de su amigo. Jim solo pudo pasar una mano por su hombros y abrazarlo mostrándole su apoyo incondicional sin importar que a los momentos la lluvia empezó a caer pero a ellos dos no les importaba.  
Hasta que Jim sintió que ya no se estaban mojando, al levantar la mirada vio como Spock estaba a su lado sujetando un paraguas cubriéndolos y los miraba fijamente. A lo lejos la acción era captada desde debajo de un árbol por el escoses que permanecía silencioso mirando al Doctor sin saber cómo acercarse, sabía que la relación que había entre ellos era "especial".

No hacían falta las palabras entre ellos, solo permanecieron ahí bajo la lluvia esperando que se llevara sus penas y curara aquellas grietas en el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard borracho se acuesta con Scotty pensando que es otra persona, al dia siguiente las concecuencias seran devastadoras.

Capítulo 2

No no puedo comprender

Porque el amor nos llena de sorpresas

Su perfume me envolvió y de repente se evapora

Se me escurrio entre la piel y fue mucho mas

revasando mis fronteras y me llego la soledad

y tengo que escapar a vivir con nuevas fuerzas

Adelante Corazón -Maria Jose

Ese mismo dia en la noche, Jim le habia pedido el favor a Scotty de que fuese por Bones no le dijo la razón por la cual su amigo Fue ahí, Scott acepto sin pensarlo ni quiera fue porque fue petición del capitán si no por el amor tan grande que sentía por el doctor, el rubio le explico como llegar, dejo a Keenser en la habitacion del hotel y salio a buscar a su amor platónico se tardo 15 minutos en llegar no estaba tan retirado del lugar donde se encontraba hospedado , cuando entro el bar estaba casi vacío solo algunas personas sentadas en las mesas con la mirada busco a Bones lo encontro en la barra lanzo un suspiro y negó con la cabeza a verlo encontrado en un mar de lágrimas y con 2 botellas de brandy vacías y una empezada el hubiera querido saber qué fue lo que le puso así.

-vamonos, deja pagar-saco dinero y se lo dio al cantinero sostenía el cuerpo de un borracho Bones el hombro del doctor lo paso por detrás de su cuello, pesaba muchísimo a duras penas llego al pequeño cuarto del hotel en san Francisco que McCoy y Jim compartían, el capitán no estaba seguramente estaba con Spock por lo que pudo platicar con Jim, Pike fue como un padre para Jim pero no entendía porque Bones se puso asi, el llevaba un año enamorado de su doctor nunca se atrevería a decirle que lo ama y no estaba seguro si el estaba listo para empezar una nueva relación, además tiene una hija y no sabe si tendría cabida en su vida lo acostó en la cama le quito las botas lo arropo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-no me dejes –dijo Bones lo sostuvo de su muñeca

-McCoy me tengo que ir Keenser esta... -dijo Scotty y no le dieron tiempo en seguir porque McCoy lo jalo de su muñeca para ponerse encima de el… el escoses suspiro Bones beso sus labios en un beso hambriento mordiéndolo hasta dejarlos hinchados, Scotty trato de seguirle el ritmo al beso se separaron por falta de aire había deseado mucho esto pero no de esta manera no tal vez en Bonnes pensando en otra persona y no en el.

En un suspiro Bones suspiro un nombre que hizo que se le rompiera el corazón al escoses…

-Pike te amo-

Ahora entendia todo Bones amaba a Pike y por eso estaba triste en el funeral… los labios del mayor se dirigieron al cuello del muchacho para morderlo Scotty cerro sus ojos poco a poco fueron quedándose sin ropa se dejó llevar McCoy estaba besando y mordiendo su hombro y su cadera marcandolo como suyo, cuando McCoy separo sus piernas para subir una a su hombro y entrar en el sin alguna preparación, Scott reprimió un sollozo mordiéndose el labio mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, esa sería su primera vez y empezo a embestirle un poco mas fuerte, se mordio el labio sus muñecas eran retenidas por el medico apenas sintio cuando Bones se corrio dentro de el y después

A la mañana siguiente

Bones se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza todo era muy confuso ni siquiera se acordó como llego ahí, se sento en la cama iba a empezar a vestirse pero noto un cuerpo a lado suyo levanto la cobija sorprendiéndose de ver a Scotty dormido sin ropa el cabello alborotado y con ligeras mordidas y moretones en su cuerpo especialmente en el cuello cadera y hombro marcas rojizas en ambas muñecas , nada serias pero como prueba de que algo paso esa noche siguió revisando el cuerpo de su compañero y entre sus piernas escurría sangre y semen…

-¿Qué rayos hice?-pregunta Bones asustado

-hay hay-empezó a quejarse el escoses llevándose la mano a la cabeza

-Scott-dijo Bones

-hola McCoy-sin animo de verlo a los ojos

-¿Qué paso ayer después del funeral?-pregunta bones temiendo la respuesta

-Jim me pidió que fuera por ti al bar te traje a tu casa me pediste que no me fuera y nos acostamos-dijo Scott

-Scott perdomane, no te muevas voy a curarte-dijo McCoy

-no es necesario McCoy-trato de levantarse para irse a bañar pero un dolor en su espalda baja lo hizo acostarse otra vez en la cama Bones recordando la noche anterior ya se había puesto una bata y fue por su maletín para checarlo y curarlo mientras lo hacia estaban en silencio Bones se sentía culpable mientras que Scotty tenía el corazón roto no era considerado una violación porque el lo deseaba.

-ya está, quédate en cama ¿tienes hambre?-pregunta Bones

-No es necesario estaré bien-

-déjame reponer lo que hice-sin esperar una autorización salió del cuarto dejando a Scott en la cama cuando el ingeniero se vio solo se solto a llorar, Jim le debia una grande

Cuando bajo a la cocina se encontró con Spock preparando comida vulcana para Jim

-¿a que hora llegaron?-pregunta McCoy

-antes que ustedes-

-¿y Jim?-

-aun dormido estuvo inquieto toda la noche -

-no lo dejes solo - dijo el médico Spock levanto una ceja mirando el aspecto del otro

-¿Quién está contigo?-pregunta Spock

-Scott no le digas nada a Jim todavía me va a matar-

-esta muy deprimido-dijo

-no lo dejes solo-Spock asintió con su cabeza, tomo la bandeja y salio de la cocina McCoy preparo un desayuno decente y subio la bandeja al entrar Scotty no estaba en la cama escucho el sonido de la ducha supuso que estaba bañándose le iba a preguntar si estaba bien pero escucho unos sollozos haciéndolo sentir mas mal esperando no haber revelado sus secretos

En la habitación de jim

-no tengo hambre Spock come tu-dijo el rubio-Jim, come te vas a enfermar-dijo Spock

-más tarde-Jim abrazo a Spock este se dejo abrazar y acaricio sus rubios cabellos-no me dejes-

-no lo hare Jim- Spock planeaba quedarse con su capitán todo el día pero sonó el celular que traía ve el nombre y era su actual novia no quiso contestar había tomado una decisión si quiere estar mas tiempo con Jim deberá terminar con Nyota ya que no sentía amor por ella.

En la otra habitación

despues de asegurarse de que su compañero estuviese bien, Scotty regreso a su propio departamento el medico se ofrecio a llevarlo pero Scotty se negó y Bones esperaba que Scott no lo odiaba le había caído bien ese muchacho cuando llego en compañía de Jim después de que estuviese en Delta Vega y simplemente Scotty nopodia odiarlo porque estaba profundamente enamorado de el


End file.
